Hoshi and Tsuki: the Star and the Moon
by A Demon Who is a Geek
Summary: back at last Two umbreons, from VERY diffrent backgrounds try and cope with life after evolution. ch.7: The Ups and (Mostly) Downs of Parenting
1. Welcome to my World

Disclaimer: :: I own nothing! Nothing! Not even pokemon!:: *wakes ups* NOOOO! Huh? It was just a nightmare...What do ya mean it wasn't? It was real?! Aw dang...  
  
  
  
Notes: This has no connection with my other stories what so-ever...  
  
  
  
Hoshi and Tsuki: the Star and the Moon  
  
By Me ^_^ (duh)  
  
  
  
Chap. one: Welcome to My World (Hoshi)  
  
  
  
My story starts like any other. I was just a simple, average, innocent, little eevee.  
  
Okay, scratch the innocent part. I always got into trouble, whether it was trying to melt Dad's 'never melt ice', riding a bucking rapidash, (It wasn't my idea in the first place...it was a dare!) or, my personal favorite, trying to take off the skull of a sleeping cubone.  
  
What can I say? An eevee's got more curiosity than ANY meowth. Oops, got a little sidetracked there. Better go back to the beginning.  
  
My dad, a vaporeon named Mizu, is VERY hot-tempered for his element. He doesn't like rule breaking, Which, for me, isn't good. My mom's name is Atsusa, and she's a flareon. She's nice enough, but has the same rule breaking opinion as Dad. Ugh.  
  
I also have 3 older siblings. The oldest one has already evolved, his name is Denki and he's a jolteon. The other two haven't evolved yet, so they don't have names. I just call them 'Brother' and 'Sister'. The only thing is, I call my sister 'Brother' and my brother 'Sister'. They seem to not like that. Go figure.  
  
Me, being the youngest and the smallest, am the target for their ridicule. I hate that. (In case you wanted to know, Brother a.k.a my sister dared me to ride that rapidash.)  
  
But, they never do it in front of my parents, which makes them seem like perfect little angels. I hate that even more.  
  
Actually, my only way to stay sane is my best (and only) friend, Akuma. He's really fun, and he always helps me when something goes wrong. (the rapidash incident comes to mind) Mom and Dad don't really approve of Aku, seeing as he's a houndour, and being so, is half dark.  
  
I don't really know why they don't like dark types, in fact, I want to be one. Like me, they don't really have a thing for day time (too hot, too bright), They get those cool attacks and powers, (are those the same thing?) plus, they're not the bad pokemon people make out them to be.  
  
It's almost time for the evolution ceremony where I evolve, It's always at sunset, so you can have a chance at becoming an umbreon or an espeon.  
  
Can you take a guess at which eon I want to be?  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. I just don't have anything else for this chapter! 


	2. Lianna's Life

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter, Baka.  
  
A/N: My Japanese dictionary is currently in the back of Mom's car, so excuse me if some of the names here aren't real japenese, only intresting names.  
  
Hoshi and Tsuki: The Star and the Moon  
  
Chap.2 : Lianna's Life (Tsuki)  
  
I lived in Celedon City, in a mansion that you could only see in your dreams. Or, in my case, nightmares. My owner was an eevee/eevee evolution breeder, her prized pets being my parents, an Espeon (Mom) and a Jolteon (Dad). Both had flawlessly won every show they entered, for 4 years straight.  
  
Naturally, when they had kids, we were expected to be just the same. Well, they got that prediction right, but there was one thing they didn't expect. Me.   
I was the black mareep of the family, insisting that I hated shows, but if I was, by some twist of fate, dragged into going to a show, I would always hiss and spit, especially at the judges.   
  
You would have thought they would get the point, but they just kept on showing me, hoping I would 'see the light'.  
  
Well, I didn't see the light. All I saw was darkness. But, this wasn't a cold darkness, no, in fact it was quite strange. It was welcoming me, calling me. The solitude, the peace, it was like a dream. I was finally free in the darkness.  
  
Of course, It didn't last for long. Some way or another, some one would always wake me up from this world, and I was dragged back into reality.  
  
My brothers and sisters, five in all, would tease me because of this, but I didn't care. At least, Tsuki didn't care. Lianna, (lee-anna) on the other paw, did.  
  
You see, I have a split personality. One of them, Tsuki, was an umbreon spirit, trapped within the body of an eevee, Lianna. Unlike in the wild, eevees raised by humans get names before they evolve.   
  
When Lianna was very young she had run away from home, only the be found by some wild umbreons. They gave her another name, Tsuki. They took care of her as she was their own child. When her real parents and owner found her, she was brought back to the mansion,but Lianna was gone. In her place was Tsuki, an eevee on the outside, but an umbreon on the inside.   
  
Sometimes, Lianna would appear from time to time, and have influence on my life. Such were these occasions. She and myself were not much different, now. While I was an umbreon in spirit, Lianna longed to become an umbreon, physically.   
Lianna would always speak out, using my voice, and say " You wouldn't understand! How do you know what it's like to be an umbreon!" My brothers and sisters would just laugh, and continue ridiculing me.   
But, One night, while my family was at a show, my life was bound to change...  
  
A/N: Okay, so it's short! I'll just update it sooner! If I got some more reviews, that is... 


	3. A Star is Born

Disclaimer: Hullo. My name is Moon Blade and I have a problem- I DON'T OWN POKEMON!! WAAAAHHHHH! *cries*  
Saturday the zafara (visit neopets.com) like muse: The sad thing isn't that she doesn't own pokemon, it's that she's telling this to her Jolteon plushie...(YES, they do exist!)  
  
A/N: *gasp* I can't believe it. I just can't. These reviews... THANK YOU!!!! Here! Have a cookie! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!  
  
Hoshi and Tsuki: The Star and the Moon  
  
Chap.3: A Star is Born (Hoshi)   
  
Evolution.   
  
Some pokemon never evolve. I'm not sure whether that's for better or worse.  
  
We gathered in a rather ancient and large oak tree, which happened to be our home at the time. We all gathered in a circle, from oldest to youngest.   
If you're wondering how we know what to evolve into, I'll tell you.  
  
First, the parents have 3 stones. A thunderstone, a waterstone, and a fire stone.  
They walk over to the oldest, un-evolved eevee, carrying the stones, and the eevee will go near each one.  
If it was destined to be a flareon, the firestone will start to glow when the eevee gets near, while the others remain dull. If none of the stones glow, that means it will be an umbreon or an espeon. A few seconds later, a bright light will fill the room, and when it clears, there will be one less eevee, and in it's place, an espeon or umbreon.  
As soon as we evolve, we get a name. How? Easy. They say it's the first word in your mind right after you evolve. In other words, as soon as the light fades, a word pops into your head and that's your name. It usually has something to do with your type or personality.   
  
Brother, my sister, went first. Mom walked over to her with the stones, and she got the right stone on the first one she tried. She touched it, and within a few seconds, a vaporeon stood in my sister's place. She was now called 'Uki'. Puh. I still like the name 'Brother' better.  
  
Dad went over to Sister next, but none of the stones glowed one bit. We knew what that meant. Just as I told you, a few moments later, a bright light filled the space, and the eevee was no more. Instead, there was an espeon named 'Kangae'.  
  
Next was me. I don't mind telling ya, as Dad came over to me, I felt as nervous as a rattata in a room full of Persians. I went near each stone, and, to my luck, not one of them even showed the faintest glitter.   
Now or never. My world was plunged into darkness while the rest was filled with light. I could feel my self changing, my ears, my tail, my collar disappeared completely, my paws, legs, and just about everything in general.  
  
But it wasn't just the outside. * I * was changing. I grew to hate the day a little more, while the night was like my haven. I knew more things about the world, about dark pokemon, how to use my powers. Basically, I grew up.   
  
Now the darkness was gone, and as soon as it had disappeared, I heard something.  
I'm not sure how I 'heard' it, but that really didn't matter. It was a word. No, not a word, a name. Hoshi.  
  
As soon I as I knew it was my name, I snapped out of my trance and back into that place they call reality.  
  
My parents, as well as all of my siblings, were shocked, to say the least.  
Finally, Dad found his voice. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MY OW SON, AN UMBREON! I TRY TO BRING YOU UP RIGHT, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!?!"  
  
Oddly enough, being a dark type makes you more patient. " I can't control this and neither can any of you. I can't de-evolve, and I rather like myself like this. To put it bluntly, ahem, "There ain't no way Hoshi's going back". Would you like to make a comment?"  
  
"GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Okay then... I think I'll be leaving now....  
  
I don't really know why, but I headed over to Aku's den as soon as my father kicked me out. Kicked me out. It sunk in. I stopped. I had just been kicked out of my own home, by my own father. One second, a nameless little eevee pup, maybe a little troublesome, but still loved, and the next, Hoshi, an umbreon that did nothing wrong, and was kicked out by his dad for being what he is.   
  
I resumed to running. I needed to get to Aku. It may have been sudden, but if anyone could help, he could.  
  
So, Do you like it? 


	4. Light Sneasel's Idea or Welcome back, Ts...

Disclaimer: Light Sneasel owns the plot for this chapter, but I Own all things that don't belong to some one else. (Make sense?)  
  
A/N: Thank you Light Sneasel! 2 cookies! Grumble...only one who reviewed...sigh...shrug...Oh well! Here's Tsuki's chapter, Thanks to Light Sneasel!   
  
Chap. 4: Light Sneasel's Idea *or* Welcome back, Tsuki  
  
Another show tonight. Curses. They just don't give up.   
  
Around some time in the afternoon, while I was sleeping in a chair, my mother came up to me.  
  
"Honey, Why don't you go to a show, just this once? I'm sure you'll do very well, if you just change your attitude a bit. Once you start to realize how lovely being a show eevee is, it'll be the best time of your life!" She said hopefully.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
My mother started to say some again, but I just tuned it out and went back to sleep. If only it were that easy.   
  
She continued jabbering, and even though I couldn't understand what she was saying, I could still hear her.  
  
"All right! I'll go!" I exclaimed, just to make her be quiet.  
  
"I knew you would come around sweetie! Now we have to get you ready."   
  
I groaned. What in the name of Lugia had I gotten myself into?  
  
A few hours later, around evening, I was taken the thing were the owners make last minute adjustments on their creatures. I don't know what the call those, I mean come on, why should I bother to remember?  
  
My booth thing, or whatever it was, was next to a male eevee, by the name of 'Spunky'. Honestly, humans are some of the strangest things on the planet.  
  
We made small talk, he was *way* too perky. He seemed younger than me though, and had said it was his first show. Figures.   
  
After a half an hour, it was my turn to enter the showing ring. I was number 13. Heh.   
  
I looked around as we entered the ring. Ugh, I hate crowds. Always so noisy. I'll take solitude any day, thank you very much.   
  
We had to jog (A/N: well...It *looks* like jogging) around the ring, and I went along with out complaint surprisingly. I just wanted to go home, and if I acted up, it would just delay my goal.  
  
After that, the judges examined us, and I held back a growl. Ever heard of a thing called 'personal space', buddy?  
  
This went on in the same pattern until the final round. The judges *actually* *liked* me. Mew help, the apocalypse is coming.  
  
Then the last round came. We had to 'jog' again, this time, only with one person at a time.   
  
Of course, Murphy's Law kicked in: Every thing that can go wrong, will go wrong.  
  
How very true.  
  
My owner and I were the last ones.  
  
As we started to move around to ring, I caught a few thing people were saying.  
  
"Oh, isn't that eevee just the cutest thing?"  
  
"Yup, So unlike Buck. I guess that's how all umbreons are, eh?"  
  
Grrr...  
  
"I agree. My cousin had an umbreon once; he caught it in the Ilex forest. Short tempered, it was. Always wanting to be alone."  
  
I followed the conversation with my ears the whole time we went around the ring. It stopped as the judges were marking our scores.  
  
I was filled with hatred. The things I heard about umbreons from those people was insulting! I knew all the reasons to every complaint they made about the dark type eon, and the were so simple!   
  
For instance: Why would an umbreon like to be dragged around in the bright daylight, in a noisy city, being annoyed by small children, after being captured the day before?! Are these people nuts?!  
  
I felt anger towards these stupid humans. Anger for everything. This was the final straw. No, it's not enough I am ridiculed for being an umbreon, It's not enough that I am forced into a life I hate, but I draw the line at 'Let's discriminate against umbreons 'cuz they are different from other pokemon'! Idiots!  
  
I felt a power surge through me. I saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing, until...  
  
"Tsuki...welcome back..."  
  
I shook off the darkness. What had happened? I looked around.  
  
Why did everything seem brighter? And why were they looking at me like that...?  
  
It clicked.  
  
In the confused silence, I lifted up one long, black paw. I looked it over, and noticed the golden circle on my arm. I put the paw down, and into the silence, I whispered something that only I heard.  
  
"So long, Lianna..."  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? 


	5. This Plot Twist is Making my Head Spin o...

A/N: I'm back! ^_^ School's almost over, I just got my muse for this story back, (He was in Hawaii getting a tan...can creatures with fur even GET tans?!) and decided a little 'end of my school year' celebration was in order. Oh, and Light Sneasel, thanks for your ideas, I'll keep them in mind for later chapters...   
  
Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first! (Now just replace 'verse' with 'disclaimer')  
  
Chap. 5: This Plot Twist is Making my Head Spin *or* Farewell, my Friend (Hoshi)  
  
Lucky me. Wouldn't you know that I was running so fast I tripped over a tree root and skidded two feet? Well I did. And I don't mind saying that I was a bit more than 'sore' afterwards.  
  
However, it was in a way, lucky. My crash, if you could call it that, roused a nearby sleeping houndour. While I was recovering, it came out from behind the trees and confronted me. How was this lucky? Well, if this houndour hadn't noticed me, I would have probably ran into a couple of houndoom, who probably wouldn't be too happy to see me in their territory. (I never spent much time around Aku's family. I had only even *seen* his den a few times. Besides, I don't think they would recognize me.)  
  
Getting back on track, it was the houndour who spoke first. "What are you doing in our pack's territory?" Its voice was a bit higher pitched than Aku's, so I was left under the impression that this particular houndour was a female.  
  
"Nothing." I replied. "Well you can go in your *own* territory and do 'nothing'." She said, "Though all that noise is generally accompanied by 'something'."   
  
Either She (I'm using it as a name now) had a small sense of humor, or was sarcastic, and because it's a rare to find a humorous houndour, I'm going with the latter.  
  
"All right, you caught me." I said, dryly. "I'm doing 'something'. More specifically, I'm looking for a houndour named Akuma. Think you can help me with that?"  
  
For I second I thought I saw something that resembled sadness cross over her features, but then it vanished. What She said next, though, shocked me.  
  
"He was caught not too long ago by a trainer. Now if you have no more business here, I suggest you leave."  
  
I was stunned. Caught by a trainer? How could it happen? And why him?  
  
"Wait!" I said to her retreating form. "How do you know?"   
  
She turned her head to face me. "Saw it. The whole pack did. We were out hunting, and heard something. We all hid. 'Cept Aku. He wasn't quick enough to hide. We saw the trainer send out its poliwrath and fight poor Aku. Caught 'im in one of those 'pokeballs'. Then he flew off on his pigeot. Probably all he wanted was a houndour, and then went off to enslave some other poor soul."   
  
With that, She continued wandering away, while I walked off to find some place to sort my situation, thinking about the story the whole way.   
  
I found sanctuary in a small cave about a mile's walk away from where I ad met the houndour. It was a bit cold, but that was fine, for even in the twilight sky, I could see clouds moving to cover the moon, and I was thankful for something over my head in case of rain.  
  
When I first stepped in the cave, something glinted in the darkness, as a result of the little moonlight not covered by clouds. Being curious by nature, I crept towards it, my eyesight not affected by the ever-growing darkness.  
  
When I got close enough, I saw it was a shiny piece of metal with strange symbols on it. They looked like 'TM 29'. I figured out that this must be an example of what human's call 'writing'.  
  
I cautiously touched it with my paw, and a strange sensation went through my body. It felt a bit like when I evolved, but not so powerful, and it was just a feeling. It only lasted a second, and when it was over, I felt perfectly normal. Nothing had changed, at least, nothing I could see.  
  
Anyway, I went over to the other side of the cave, away from the piece of metal, and lay down to rest.  
  
However, as soon as I had almost collected all my thoughts, I heard loud jeering, and some frantic squeaks.   
  
Whether to tell whatever that was causing the creature to squeak to stop, or to lecture them about how rotten my life is becoming just because I needed someone to complain to, I don't know, but I headed over to the direction where the sounds were coming from, and found, to my horror, three makuhitas, bending over something very small.  
  
They must have heard me coming, because all of their heads turned to look at me. The smirked, and abandoned their previous victim.   
  
As they came closer, I started to back away. "Remember," I said nervously, "Violence isn't the answer!"   
  
Somehow they had managed to back me against a wall, all three surrounding me. It had to be makuhitas didn't it? Why couldn't it have been smoochums!?  
  
The one in front of me raised a fist, while the others followed. Just as the punches were nearly touching me, my rings glowed golden, and the opposing pokemon were hit back with such a force, the hit the other side of the cave.  
  
I heard them scurry out, and blinked, confused and amazed at what had just happened. I had wanted that to happen, I had envisioned it in my mind.   
  
My memory then switched back to the shiny piece of metal with the symbols on it. Mom had once told my siblings and I of a human device, called a 'Technical Machine'.  
  
If used on certain pokemon, it could give them the ability to use an attack they wouldn't have learned naturally. Was that thing a Technical Machine? It seemed pretty likely. And when I touched it, was I given the ability to use 'psychic'? Yes.  
  
I then remembered something. What about the squeaking noise? The makuhitas' first target?  
  
I went over to the spot I had first discovered them, and, shivering and a bit bruised, what I could recognize as an absol pup.   
  
A/N: Yes, umbreon CAN learn psychic. (It's recommended to) Enter Ruby and Sapphire pokemon. Go absol! (Yes, I think it's a canine type pokemon. Got a problem with that?) I got plans for this little guy. Can you say 'Papa'? 


	6. Breon

A/N: I did this chapter right after I wrote Hoshi's. Not much else to say.  
  
Disclaimer: ...I wrote a story about a fox in sixth grade, and I owned that. This isn't the same story OR fox. Do I own pokemon, then? Draw your own conclusions.  
  
Chap. 6: Breon (Tsuki)  
  
After about two and a half minutes, the silence was starting to get a bit disturbing.   
  
"Um, reactions, please?" (To humans it probably just sounded like "Eon, Umbreon, breon?") I said, just to make some noise. Why I had to say *that* sentence, I don't know.  
  
All at once there was protesting yells, shocked voices, even some whispering, that, combined with everything else, filled the dome.   
  
I tried to notice some figures in particular; the people I had heard earlier were screaming loudly that this had to be some sort of sick joke. (I knew it was them because I recognized their voices. I love my new ears.)  
  
  
  
I shook my head. People and denial go together minun and plusle. I then looked at my owner and family. My parents (they always attended every show, whether they were in it or not) were still too shocked for words. It looked like they wanted to speak, but that ability was lost by the time I had finished evolving. My owner, however, was quite the opposite. She was also silent, but this was out of joy, I could see it.   
  
Not because her precious little Lianna had evolved, oh, no. She hadn't paticualry favored me, in fact, I was possibly the one she liked the *least*. It was because of what I evolved *into*. Female umbreons are generally hard to come by, but they are a breeder's *dream*. Even if she decided to sell me, I'd probably go for thousands, or even millions.  
  
The events of the rest of the show are a bit of a blear. The trophy (it amazes me that they still awarded that thing even in all the chaos) went to, amazingly enough, Spunky. Weird, ne?   
  
My owner and parents walked out to the car, silent all the way, dragging me along on a leash.   
  
Nothing was said until we got to the mansion, whereas I welcomed my sibling with a smirk and something along the lines of "Toldja I'm an umbreon. Breon." They, like my parents, were shocked into silence. And I like that word. Breon.   
  
Finally, when my owner went to sleep, they spoke.   
  
"...Why..?" Actually, my father said it, but my mother's expression said it even more clearly. Why had I done such a thing? Umbreons are evil creatures, how was I corrupted so easily? I looked them in the eyes (I could, now. I was taller than I used to be, but I wouldn't reach my full height for about two more months because I was still young.)   
  
  
  
"I'll tell you 'why'. Once upon a time, an eevee ran away from her home, mainly because she just didn't like the way things went on up there, and into the woods, were she was found by an umbreon named Yurei and his mate. Now, the eevee lived happily with the pair for about a month, and was renamed 'Tsuki' within that time period. Now, after that month, the eevee was found, and taken back to were she came from. However, the eevee they 'knew' was gone, replaced by Tsuki, something of an umbreon soul. One day, she was pestered and annoyed until she said 'yes' to going to an eevee show. She resisted making any threatening gestures to the judges, so that she could go home sooner. During the final round, though, she overheard people badmouthing umbreons just because of the perfectly logical way they act. Well, she'd had about enough of that. Finally, she evolved into an umbreon, and figure the rest out for yourself."   
  
I *really* needed some water after that. My parents went back to being quiet, and went to another room in the mansion, were our beds were kept, which suited me just fine. I needed time to think.   
  
  
  
I wasn't about to be sold to some stranger just because I was a female umbreon. I wasn't about to become some living tool for said reason, either!   
  
I then went into the kitchen through a flap in the door, drank water and ate food. It was probably going to be the last meal I ever ate here.  
  
After that, using my new agility and strength, I jumped up on to the window ledge, and pushed open the glass. I was about two stories away from the ground, but there were plenty of things to help me get down.   
  
I jumped to the branch of a rather tall tree, clung, hanging, for a second, and pulled myself up.  
  
From there, I jumped to a lower branch, then across too a brick wall, then bush on the other side of the brick wall, and onto the ground.   
  
I was now currently in the neighbor's yard (yes, I lived in a neighborhood. A neighborhood or rich people, but a neighborhood nonetheless.)  
  
I walked up to the really big gate that probably cost a lot of money, pressed the button to let me out with my paw (all I had to do was stand on my hind legs) and I was on my way to the nearest natural habitat.   
  
My goal was to make it to Ilex forest. I know, a long way to go, but it feels right.  
  
Besides, the Safari Zone would take too long. All I had to do was hitch a ride on the Magnet train, and I was off to Goldenrod, and then, Ilex! And Saffron's not really far away is it?   
  
I was quite confident that I was going to achieve my goal that I didn't notice the gang of people in the alleyway as I passed, snickering and eying me.   
  
I heard shouts of "Machoke, go!" and before I realized it, the fighting type was pounding me.  
  
I heard footsteps, a pokeball opening, and a girl's voice saying "Tide, wing attack!"  
  
The punches stopped as the machoke were being beaten by the flying pokemon, but the pain kept on, and I saw blood. "Breon..." I murmured.  
  
I tried to stand up, but fell right back to the ground, and next...came oblivion.   
  
A/N: Ouch, that had to hurt. I already have the next chapter forming in my head so you can expect it pretty soon. Currently It's two in the morning, so I should finish this note and post it. 


	7. The Ups And Mostly Downs of Parenting

Disclaimer: ...This can probably be considered abuse in some states...  
  
A/N: At the bottom.  
  
Chap. 7: The Ups and (Mostly) Downs of Parenting (Hoshi)  
  
The pup was unconscious. I nudged it with my paw, a bit nervous. It twitched, and then went limp. Did the makuhita really injure it that badly?! Oh man, oh man, oh man…I was too young to see death! (Okay, maybe I was over-reacting a bit…)  
  
I spent the rest of the evening in that cave. Injured absol or not, I had no where else to go. After some time, my staring absently at the cave wall was interrupted by a slight stirring. Jerking my head, I saw the absol painstakingly lift itself to its feet. From the look on its face, it seemed to be in quiet a bit of pain.  
  
"You okay, kid?" I asked, wanting to make contact. I had saved it, after all. Surprised, the dark type looked at me, and its face lit up.  
  
"Papa!" He (I recognized the voice as a male's) cried out.  
  
Startled, I exclaimed "Huh?!" Composing myself, I said "Kid, I'm not your dad!"  
  
"Yes you are." He nodded furiously at this statement, as if trying to get it through my head. Apparently, he no longer noticed his bruised leg.  
  
"No, I'm not." I shook my head just as feverishly at this, trying to prove my point.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
I sighed, and tried to reason with him.  
  
"Kid, how can I be your dad? I'm not even an absol!"  
  
The pup almost seemed prepared for this. "As long as the pokemon are the same type for breeding, like field or dragon, the can mate. However, the offspring will be the same species as the mother, or her lowest evolution." He seemed proud that he had said this.  
  
"See? You *can* be my papa!"  
  
"Wait a sec, kid." I said. "How in Lugia's name do you know all of this?" I had a point there. This kid seemed barely a month old, how could he have learned all of that? And, besides, that was better grammar than most pokemon.  
  
"Sandshrew loud." I hate Sandshrew.  
  
"So you just overheard their conversation and decided to memorize it?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"...Wonderful. Hey, kid, what's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Taiyo." He said this with a bit of pride, actually, as though it was important. (I guess it was to him, I mean, it WAS his name, after all)  
  
"What Papa's name?" he asked.  
  
"Hoshi, and for the last time, Taiyo, I'm not you father!" I could have sworn my eye started to twitch. I then tried a different approach.  
  
"Hey, Tai, where's your mother?"  
  
A worried look passed over his face. "I don't know. Mama went out hunting two moons ago, and she hasn't come back."  
  
I felt myself feeling a bit sorry for him at this point. How could I tell him that his mother was either captured by a trainer, or dead? Whatever way you looked at it, she wasn't coming back.  
  
"Er, Tai...your mother's probably not going to come back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If she's been gone that long, she either got captured by a trainer...or she's dead."  
  
"What does 'captured by a trainer' mean?" He asked.  
  
Lugia, why me? Why did I have to be mistaken for his father by the only pokemon who didn't know what a trainer was?  
  
"....Dang. Well, a trainer is a human-" "What's a human?"  
  
Somebody up there must hate me. "A human is a creature that walks on two legs, wears strange skins called 'clothes', speaks a different language than us, and only has fur on its head."  
  
"Weird." "I know."  
  
"So what's a trainer?" He asked, pressing for more information.  
  
"As I was saying, a trainer is a human that can carry devices called 'pokeballs' and capture pokemon with them."  
  
Tai was thunderstruck. "But WHY?"  
  
"They use pokemon to fight with. Once a trainer throws a pokeball at a pokemon, it usually captures them, and then the trainer can use that pokemon in battles."  
  
"Usually?"  
  
"If the pokemon is strong enough, it can resist capture." Tai was silent after this, but his unasked question hung in the air.  
  
"No, I don't know why the pokemon obey the humans. I doubt any wild pokemon does. Maybe they like their life as a trained pokemon, maybe the just forgot what it was like to be wild, or maybe, they were never wild to begin with." Surprisingly, I made these up as I went along, even though, after I thought about them, they made sense.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes?" I had decided that it would be no use correcting him. The kid was pretty persistent.  
  
"Have any of your family gotten caught by trainers?" I felt a twinge of sadness at the words 'your family' but shook it off.  
  
"Not that I know of, but I had a friend that did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He silent for a time, which I understood. When my parents had explained those kinds to my sibling and me, we had a lot to think about afterwards.  
  
While he did this, I got some well needed sleep.  
  
The next thing I knew it was morning, defiantly not my favorite time of day. I stretched, and started to get up, when I was suddenly bombarded by something fuzzy and white.  
  
"Papa, I'm hungry!" ....The joys of parenting my tail.  
  
"Feed me!"  
  
When was it last that I had eaten? Maybe before the evolution ceremony, which, even though it was only yesterday, seemed ages ago.  
  
"Papa!" He prompted again. This was too sudden…they're right…evolution does change you. (At the moment, I have no idea who "they" are. They do seem to know a lot of stuff, though.)  
  
"Alright, kid. I'm up. And try to refrain from sounding like a murkrow, would ya? Gets annoying."  
  
He looked at me quizzically. "What's a murkrow?" "They're dark types, like you and me," I answered, "and they tend to repeat things over and over. Mostly to humans, though. They seem to have mastered parts of human vocabulary."  
  
Evolution also gave me lots of big words. That said, I doubt the absol understood a thing I said. Nonetheless, he quieted down.  
  
As we left the cave and stepped out into the blinding sunlight (I swear, it was nowhere near that bright when I was an eevee!) I actually noticed my surroundings for the first time. Trees, dirt, some grass, and most importantly, a river.   
  
I faced the pup and went into parent mode (And let me tell you, it felt weird!) "Alright, kid, today you shall be learning a crucial skill in life: How to catch fish. This will be important later, trust me." I quickly added the last part, seeing his skeptical look. Kids these days….  
  
~~  
  
Leaving it there, for now. I really am sorry you all had to wait such a long time, (and for such a terribly rushed-looking chapter) but dear Charlie (my computer) was having some issues and I couldn't find the disk this was saved on. Then the holidays came up and we had to visit relatives and whatnot. Hopefully, The next chapter will come out much sooner…:: Looks to jolteon and absol plushies:: C'mon guys! Motivate me! :: grabs absol plushie:: You came from EBay, Abby! Certainly you have the powers of ambition I need?   
  
P.S. I kinda played with Tai's name. Taiyo means 'sun' when you refer to the sun as a star, and since you pronounce 'sun' like 'son' I figured there would be no better name. Especially seeing what Hoshi's name means. It was kinda ironic in a way…. 


End file.
